


Smoking Pancakes

by stellapond



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sweet Sherlock, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellapond/pseuds/stellapond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock attempts to make breakfast for John. Disaster and fluff ensue. Johnlock One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Pancakes

John woke with a start to the sound of muffled curses coming from downstairs. He looked at the clock and groaned. It was five in the morning and all he wanted was a few more hours of sleep or maybe a nice cup of tea. A loud bang sounded from below. What the hell is Sherlock doing now, he thought, trying to muffle out the sounds with his pillow.

He took a deep sniff and started coughing. Something was burning. Smoke was seeping under his doorway.

"What the-"

John pulled on a jumper and ran down the stairs. His eyes began water as he approached the noises.

"Sherlock?" There was a thick layer of black smoke in the kitchen. Sherlock was trying to toss water onto a pan that was emanating ten foot tall flames which were scorching the ceiling. John's laptop was on the table, open to a page titled "Home Cooked Breakfasts in 10 Easy Steps". About ten eggs were splattered across the floor, yolk smeared across the tiles and eggshells crunched underfoot. Three stained the walls, obviously angrily thrown there by Sherlock at some point. A broken egg beater, probably another victim of Sherlock's frustration, lay on an upturned bowl on the counter. More than twenty cartons of milk were strewn throughout the kitchen, several spilling out onto the floor. One of them leaked into the remnants of an experiment of Sherlock's, the mixture bubbling and hissing as it started to turn a rather alarming shade of yellow.

Sherlock stood in the center of the mess darting around the stove, now attempting to flip two viciously burnt pancakes. He was covered from head to toe in flour. Distractedly, he ran a hand through curly black hair while attempting the peel the black goo off the pan, getting dangerously close to burning himself.

"Sherlock, what the hell is going on?" Sherlock spun around, his face reminding John of a five year old caught with his hand in the cookie jar. John glanced at the burnt remains of something that could have been a meal on the stove.  
"Are those pancakes?" Sherlock glanced at the stove.

"It was an... experiment." Sherlock said, trying for some dignity.

"Sherlock," John started, amused, "Were you trying to make us breakfast?"

Sherlock never did anything nice for anyone. However, John didn't know anyone else that had lived with Sherlock for more than a week and hadn't tried to strangle him. Did that make him special?

Sherlock's eyes strayed across the mess, and he looked down at his feet guiltily.

"I bought milk." he said quietly.

John's couldn't hold back his smile.


End file.
